A Lavender Dress, A Pile of Shit, and a Dreamsicle
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma and Regina go to prom.


**AN: This can be taken as a continuation of my other fic ****_Farmer's Daughter_****… so, if you have questions about the background of the story… I would read that one first…**

Regina was finishing her make-up with the doorbell rang. She smiled and checked herself over before running downstairs. Her father got to the door before she could.

"Well hello, my little working hand, long time no see." he grinned as he let Emma inside.

"Hi Henry." Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Henry looked at her and shook his head, "You look like you were forced and fought to dress for the prom…" He laughed as he took in her ragged appearance. She was wearing a charcoal button up with the top two buttons opened, light grey slacks and matching opened vest, a paisley, lavender tie worn very loose, and lavender chucks.

"I uhh…" She looked down and dug her foot into the ground.

"You're just doing this for Reggie."

"Yup." They both laughed a moment, "I'd actually be fine with finishing my chores and watching a movie…"

He laughed, "You need to stop worrying about my farm so much, kid. It's not your job."

"But it is…" She looked up at him and smiled.

He gave her a skeptical, but friendly eye, "Not for very much longer… You and Reggie are graduating soon and you _both_ are going off to college…"

Emma looked down and nodded, "Alright." She raised her hands in surrender.

"Regina!?" Henry yelled.

"I'm right here, Daddy." Regina said from her place at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma and Regina's eyes connected and Henry looked between them; he could tell that this was one of those moments where he had faded away, but he decided to excuse himself aloud anyways, "I'll just uhh… go find the camera that's actually already in my pocket." He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and sat in his place at the table.

Emma looked her over head to toe… if she could see her toes around all the fluffiness that was Regina's lavender strapless, heart-shaped bodice, princess dress that secretly covered converse sneakers that matched her dress and Emma's own, "You are damn beautiful." The blonde grinned as she walked over to the brunette and kissed her.

"You are too." Regina held onto her tie and tugged it for effect, letting her girlfriend know that she liked the ensemble.

"I better be… my girlfriend picked it out and made me wear it…" Emma grinned and leaned into her again.

The blonde had worn her hair down and curled it, and she was having a particularly amazing hair day… some might even take a picture of her and call it 'hair porn' it was so damn good that day. Her hair fell a bit, circling the brunette, who had opted for an up-do… and was working that up-do better than Yvonne.

Henry let another minute go by before he decided that it was time to break them up with a loud, overbearing cough to get their attention. They pulled apart faster than pieces of string cheese. And he, with the camera ready and all, couldn't help but take a picture.

"Daddy!" Regina covered her face in embarrassment, and he just kept snapping away, laughing at them both and their apple red faces.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled in the loudly hardy way he had, "Let's get a real picture then get you two on your way…"

Emma nodded before walking to the fridge and pulling out Regina's corsage, which she had picked up and brought over before she got back from school to do the afternoon chores.

She slipped the lavender sprayed rose and watched the hyacinth dangle delicately from her wrist before she looked up at Regina's surprised eyes. "What? I knew you wanted to do all this silly crap, so I got one for you… And…" She opened another plastic box that Regina didn't see Emma pull from the fridge. She watched Emma try to stick the boutonniere that was solely a small calla lily and an actual lavender on the breast pocket of her vest, but the blonde pricked herself, "Ow, shit!"

"Let me…" Regina took over with a big smile.

"I got this for you too…" Emma said as she watched Regina thread the needle through the flowers and her vest.

Regina paused her movements and looked up with a grin, "I know." They both saw a flash from off to the side and the brunette turned and stamped her foot on the ground, "Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it… I want you guys to remember tonight." He gave them both a hug once the boutonniere was in place. "One more picture." He said.

"No, Daddy…"

"Come on! The classic prom pose… Please?" Father and daughter stared at each other, "Don't make an old man beg."

Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"That's my Reggie." He stood back as Regina took a step and stood in front of Emma then watched as the blonde wrapped her arms around his daughter, "Alright. Ready?"

"Yes." Regina gave her father a winning smile, as did is farm hand.

He took the picture then looked at the screen, "There. Beautiful. Just like my girls." He grinned as he showed them and hugged them once more. "You guys go on now!" He shoved them out the door.

Emma and Regina walked slowly into the night to Emma's bug, "Sorry I couldn't get us a limo…"

"It's okay, baby." Regina smiled.

"Mary Margaret offered to have us in theirs—"

"Oh God! I am so glad you said 'no'." Regina gave her a look.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking you'd say." Emma grinned and pushed her against the side of the bug and kissed Regina's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma nodded and looked down, "I know that uhh… that we haven't…" She made wild motions with her hands, "And that's fine, but I know it's because it's not a game… and I know that you've wanted it to be special…"

Regina tilted her head, "What are you trying to say, Emma?" The brunette had learned that sometimes Emma liked to dance around subjects and not be direct, which was odd in comparison to most of the time… but with these times, it usually ended with importance and sometimes she just needed to be asked directly so she had to answer directly.

Emma sighed, "I know that this is super cliché and I know that you're probably not ready and it's perfectly okay if you're not, but I want to make love to you tonight and that's… I guess the real reason besides my knowing that you don't like dealing with all their drama that I said not to Mary Margaret…"

Regina gave Emma a long look; she said nothing.

"Baby?... Say something… please…"

Regina bit her lip and knit her brows, "You're a woman whore." Emma's eyes widened, but she was obviously waiting for more, so the brunette continued, "For as long as I've known you, you've always been the town slut whore… but then you started working for Daddy… and then…" She rolled her eyes and growled, "Milli finally left my life… and something changed… something big changed…" Emma wouldn't look at her anymore, so she leaned forward, pushing from the car and into Emma's hold. She took her face and waited for the blonde's eyes, "I know that you changed for me. I know that you're loyal to me. I know that you're a sexual person, but I've…." She shook her head, "Milli and I…" She looked away.

"You're a virgin?!" Emma almost yelled in praise to the heavens.

"A little louder; I don't think my father heard you!" Regina pushed her away and turned from her. "I don't think I'll measure up to Ashley or Clair or Kathryn or… _Ruby._" Her eyes narrowed as she said the last name.

"Hey…" Emma pulled her back to the car and pushed into her, but Regina was now the one refusing to look at her, "This is dorky, but… In a way, I'm kind of a virgin too…"

Regina gave her an unimpressed look, "What?"

"I have never made love to anyone before… I've fucked a lot of people… but that's just an action… it's mechanical… it's like the chores I do everyday…" she shrugged, "But with you…" She shook her head, "It's gonna have feeling and passion and love behind… it's gonna be real."

"You're an idiot." Regina said with a big, toothy smile as she reached for Emma's collar and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know I am…"

"But I love it." Regina said as she looked into those hazel orbs and kissed her girlfriend, "I do want to make love to you… but I don't think I'm ready…"

Emma nodded, "That's fine." She looked down.

"Is it?"

The blonde looked up into brown and smiled, "Yeah… I'm not gonna be an ass and pressure you into anything you're not ready for or you don't want to do… but I'm telling you that whenever you are ready… I am too." She smiled wider and kissed her, "Now… I know that this isn't necessarily a pumpkin turned carriage, but… it can be considered a chariot," Emma opened the passenger door and held her hand out for Regina to help her in, "And it does await you, milady." She smirked.

It took a couple minutes to shove Regina's dress into the car completely, then twenty more minutes to decide just where they wanted to go for their prom dinner… they wanted to go somewhere where there wouldn't be a lot of people and when they drove passed Granny's Diner, they knew they'd found their destination.

Granny gave a double take as she watched the two girls come in and sit down, "Well, I must say… this is a first… I've never served high school seniors on prom night before…"

"We're not too big on crowds or drama…" Emma gave Granny a smile.

"And the food here is better than the other places anyways." Regina added.

Granny looked at Regina then back to Emma, "Oh, I like her… She'd a keeper blondie."

"I know." Emma took Regina's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I know what Emma wants, shall I make it a double?" She asked the farmer's daughter.

Regina nodded, "Please."

Two burgers, two orders of fries, two root beers and two vanilla shakes later, Emma and Regina walked out of Granny's with happy stomachs and smiles on their faces. They got back into the beetle with a bit of planning the second time, making it much easier on both Regina and Emma… and of course Regina's dress.

They walked into the school gym and found it looked nothing like a gym anymore. They took a picture for the yearbook, mainly because they were forced into the short line then they marveled at all the decorations.

"Emma! You're here!" Mary Margaret yelled over the music as she made her way over to her 'no-so-foster sister' as they liked to call it.

"Hey!" Emma smiled and hugged the black-haired woman.

"Oh, Regina." Mary Margaret made an 'awe that's cute' face, "You're breathtaking…. And you match so well!" She looked between the two of them.

"We couldn't find anything that matched my blue, so David's in black and white…" She looked around and pointed her boyfriend out, who was currently talking awkwardly with Graham and Ruby.

"But that's a classic." Emma tried to help the shorter woman out.

Mary Margaret gave her a look, "I guess." She grinned, "But even your shoes match Regina…"

Emma laughed, "Literally."

The pixie-cut woman scrunched her nose, "What?"

Regina lifted the fluffiness of the dress to show her, her shoes, "Emma talked me into comfort." She grinned as she wiggled her lavender chuck in the air.

Mary Margaret smirked, "Now I really wish I was you…" she shook her head, "My feet are killing me."

"I told you to wear converse…" Emma gave her a look.

"I thought you were joking."

"Emma never kids about converse." Regina stood on her tippy toes and leaned over the blonde's back, holding her close, as she looked to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret laughed, "I'll have to keep that in mind…" She looked at the both of them, "You two are just so cute."

"That's one word only a few people use."

The three women turned towards the voice behind them. Millicent. Mary Margaret gave the woman a glare. Emma rolled her eyes and Regina took a breath to make the bitch cry using only her words, when another feminine, yet authoritative voice broke in.

"That's enough Milli. Move along. You know that if Principal Gold sees you so close to Emma and Regina then you will be escorted off the premises. Don't make a mess of things when you're so close to graduation."

Milli glared from the three women to Mrs. Johnson, "Yes, Mrs. Johnson." She started to walk passed them, "That really is a pretty dress… I would.._hate _it if anything happened to it." She gave Regina a wicked smirk before walking off.

"Yeah, fuck you too, bitch." Emma called after the other blonde.

"Miss Swan, I am still standing right here." Mrs. Johnson said with a chuckle.

"Ohhhh, shit-fuck… Of course you are, Mrs. Johnson." Emma turned around with an apologetic smile.

"You would think the vulgarities would stop with that knowledge." The woman smirked, "But I guess I shouldn't expect much with all the curses I read in your papers…"

"You tell us to write like we talk, so we can get our points across easier… especially if we're passionate about something."

"That I do…" She looked between Regina and Emma, "You two are quite lovely." She turned to Mary Margaret, "And where is Mr. Nolan?"

"He is…" Mary Margaret turned around, "Dancing with Ruby." She turned to her friends with a glare, "Excuse me…" She marched off to have a little spat with the brunette girl.

"Uh oh…" Mrs. Johnson gave them a worried look before walking off to make sure there wasn't going to be a brawl.

"He's in so much trouble…" Regina said, still holding onto Emma from behind..

"My money's on Ruby…" Emma pursed her lips as she rubbed on Regina's forearms lovingly.

"Why?" Regina whispered in her ear.

Emma shrugged, "Well… if it were you and me... and I was dancing with Ruby, you'd go for her before you'd go for me…"

"There's no logic behind that statement."

"But it's the truth." Emma turned and grinned at Regina's reaction.

"I suppose." She scanned the room in concern.

"Babe?" The blonde asked worried.

"What do you suppose Milli meant when she said 'she hoped that nothing happened' to my dress?"

Emma knit her brows, "You don't honestly think she'd try anything…"

"I—Well!... I don't know." She broke their embrace and walked to stand in front of Emma, but the blonde was distracted with the show in front of them, so she turned too.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!" Mary Margaret yelled at Ruby. She stomped a few feet away and grabbed Graham, "YOU TWO ARE EACH OTHER'S DATE NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY TWO WITHOUT ONE, BUT BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO BE TOGETHER! SO JUST…. TALK, OR DANCE, OR KISS—SOMETHING!" She huffed, "BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF PRYING MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM YOU WHEN WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!"

"Ouch!" David looked at his girlfriend.

"Really not the time, David!" The tiny woman glared at him.

"Yes dear." He looked down.

Emma was grinning at the entire scene, "I guess Mary Margaret had enough…"

"I guess so…"

"Everyone really needs to learn to listen to her… she's kind of a relationship guru…"

"Oh really? Did she tell you to basically stalk me to get with me?" Regina joked.

"No… but she told me that your father was the farmer… and she knew that that was all the information I needed to do anything about my obvious affection." She grinned at the brunette and wrapped her up in a hold then began walking her to the dance floor.

A few slow songs played in a row and Emma held her girlfriend tight. Mary Margaret and David had gone to get refreshments along with Ruby, Graham, Ashley, Sean, and Claire. Somehow, no one noticed Milli telling everyone to back off the dance floor.

Thankfully Mary Margaret turned around in time to see only Emma and Regina, "Why are they by themselves?" She wondered aloud as she looked around with knit brows. She saw the bitch of the school standing next to a rope that she just realized was foreign to the gym. She followed it with her eyes and saw a rather large bucket of she didn't know what… But knowing Milli… and the vengeance she still held for Emma and Regina and Emma choosing Regina over her and Regina actually fighting her back… She knew it would not be good. "EMMA!" She yelled across the room.

Emma jumped at the shouting and looked over to Mary Margaret. It was like everything was going in slow motion. She saw her friend's mouth moving and her arms waving frantically as she looked up. Emma followed the black haired woman's eyes and saw the bucket beginning to fall and everything went back to real time. She wrapped her arms around Regina, picked her up by the middle and ran off the dance floor just as the bucket tipped its contents completely.

They had just made it off before the manure hit the floor. Everyone watched on with dropped jaws, then once they started to smell it, they began covering their mouths in disgust.

"What the hell?!" Emma looked around for the culprit. It took her point two-five to see Milli slyly stepping away from the rope and even less time before her feet were in motion and she was tackling the blonde to the ground. "Why?" She hissed out instead of throwing a punch.

"Because I always get my way… and when I don't… I get revenge."

"And a pile of shit is revenge?" Emma asked, "Regina lives on the farm that I work on… we smell it everyday."

"Yes, and this was just a little reminder that shit is all you and her will ever be…"

Emma was being plucked from the blonde before her fist even had time to form.

"Miss Swan…" Mr. Gold said from behind her as Graham and David stood her up and brushed her off. "Generally I would say 'my office'… But seeing as you merely caught the culprit of this…." He scrunched his nose, "Rather foul scandal and did nothing more, I shall thank you tonight." He stepped around the blonde wearing pants and looked at the other one, "Millicent…." He shook his head, "I'm disappointed. Come with me." He gestured for her to walk first then turned to everyone, "I hate to say this, but we are going to crown King and Queen and then Senior Prom is officially over. You all can thank Milli here later."

Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her, "You saved my dress…"

Emma shook her head, "Mary Margaret saved your dress… she saw it all happening…"

Mrs. Johnson spoke into the mic over everyone as Emma and Regina made their way over to thank Mary Margaret, "Okay… There's not going to be a dance, seeing that the floor is ruined…" She shook her head, "Uhh… Prom Queen is… Regina Mills."

Regina knit her brows, "I wasn't in the running…" She looked to Emma.

Emma shrugged in confusion, "They're waiting for you, though, Babe…" She pushed her forward.

"There you are." Mrs. Johnson crowned Regina as everyone clapped. She reached for the second ballot, "And Prom King." She opened it, "Wow, I get to read a novel for this…" She scanned through it then smirked and let out a chuckle, "We, the senior class officially decide not to declare a prom King and would like to request another Queen… Emma Swan." She looked out into the crowd for her secret favorite student.

Everyone started clapping as they all pushed Emma up on stage. Regina and Emma shook their heads at each other after Emma was crowned.

"Either of you want to say anything?" She asked, "I mean… we normally don't do this, but seeing as we have to clear everyone out now…"

Emma took a step to the mic, "Uhh… Thanks." She shrugged then took her girlfriend's hand. They looked at each other, communicating silently then hurriedly made their way down the stairs so as not to be stuck in traffic all night like after a football game.

Everyone turned back to Mrs. Johnson, "Follow your Queens and get out of here." She said seriously, and they did.

Emma got Regina in faster than the first two times and they were on the main road just as car lights began lighting up the parking lot. Emma took Regina's hand and Regina kissed it.

"Where did you plan to take me?" Regina asked as they pulled down the long, long driveway that led to the farm house.

"What?" Emma glanced over at her girlfriend.

"To…" She gave Emma's hand a squeeze, letting her know what she couldn't say, "Where did you plan to take me?"

"Oh… I uhh…" She looked back to the road, "I set up the loft in the barn to look all nice…"

"Will you take me there anyways?"

Emma grinned, "Of course, your majesty."

Regina shoved her, "Hey they all voted the geeky girl that whipped the town slore into shape for queen… I have to call you what you are, my Queen."

"You're gonna be on that for a while, aren't you?" Regina looked at her as she put the car in park.

Emma's grin didn't fade, "Uh huh." She got out and help Regina out.

They made their way to the barn and Emma helped her up the ladder, making sure the brunette wouldn't fall, the followed her quickly. Regina's eyes were adjusting to the dark when Emma flipped a switch and white, small Christmas tree lights filled the loft with a warm light. She looked around and saw blanket on top of blanket on top of bags of feed creating a bed, even a very, very small TV with a built-in VHS and a few random VHSs off to the side. There was also a large cooler that Regina was positive had dreamsicles and bottles of water as well as some of her other favorites.

"You really went all out for me, didn't you?" She asked as she watched the blonde walk over to the cooler she'd been eyeing and pull out two dreamsicles, just like she'd hoped.

"Of course, Baby…" She opened them, threw the wrappings away in a small trash bag tied onto the cooler and gave one to her. "OH!" She said after taking a bite, "I also snuck into your room and grabbed you some sweats if you wanted to change…"

Regina smiled at her as she took a bite of her own, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma grinned and kissed her sweetly.

Regina pushed her away, "I'm still not ready…" She gave her a cautious look.

Emma nodded and took another bite of her frozen treat, "Movie?" She walked over to the small selection and looked at it, "There wasn't a lot at the trade-in movie store, but there were some 80s and 90s movies…. Five for ten… so I got ten." She gave Regina a 'wicked' smirk, "I got, _Now and Then, Jumpin' Jack Flash, Sister Act, Man in the Iron Mask, Never Been Kissed, Ever After, Charlotte's Web_—the cartoon version,_ Romancing the Stone, The Beautician and the Beast,_ and_ Milk Money…_" She took another bite of her popsicle.

Regina laughed at each one that was put in front of her, "Well that is quite the selection…"

"Which one?" Emma asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know… I don't know where to possibly start…"

"Comedy or drama?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip, "Drama, I suppose…"

"Well… that narrows it down a lot! _Romancing the Stone, Man in the Iron Mask, Ever After_, or _Now and Then_? I don't know if that last one should be comedy or not… but it's got dramatic parts…"

"Hmm… Which do you want?"

"I like them all, Babe, that's why I bought them…"

"I don't know!" She shook her head.

"Okay… medieval times or as close to now as possible?"

Regina looked at all of them as she finished her dreamsicle and gave the stick to Emma's offered hand, "Can we have a double feature or even a quadruple feature?"

"Sure!" Emma nodded as she took her last bit and threw the sticks away.

"I think I'd like _Ever After_ first, then _Romancing the Stone… _then I'll be far too tired to really care…"

Emma smirked, "The fairytale it is, my Queen." The blonde turned around and set up the TV then pushed the VHS into the slot. She turned around to find a bare back and legs, then lavender converse stepping from a lavender marshmallow. "Hooly…" She covered her eyes.

Regina jumped and shrugged on her hoodie, "I thought it would take longer to set up…" She said as she started with her sweat pants.

"Yuh huh." Emma nodded and didn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" Regina walked over to her and took her face.

Emma shook her head, "For what?"

Regina smirked, "For showing you a bit of what you can't have yet…"

Emma eyed her, "For some reason, I don't believe your apology."

The brunette smirked, "Good… you've learned."

"And you're….sexy."

Regina laid down on the 'bed' and patted the space behind her, "I like it when you hold me."

Emma smiled and nestled into her girlfriend, "Well, I like it when I hold you…"

"Maybe after a bit of this, I'll be ready…" She looked at the blonde.

Emma grinned and nodded, "I'll be waiting."

They kissed about four more times before the previews ended and they fell asleep a third of the way through the first movie.


End file.
